BoBoiBoy Gakuen : Mencari Cinta
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: "Mereka membutuhkan cinta." Dan Biora mulai melakukan permainan pada semua rekan Boboiboy. Warning OC inside! Random pairing! Female Hum!Ochobot. Random POV. AU. Cover image by me. / -Disconnect-
1. Kembali Bersama Kawan

**BoBoiBoy Gakuen : Mencari Cinta**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. No yaoi, only sho-ai or bromance. Munculnya OC sebagai tokoh utama, namun POV selalu berganti setiap chapter. Tidak ada bahasa melayu untuk kali ini.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Awalnya setelah mendapat kuasa dari robot kuasa—yaitu Ochobot,mereka akan selalu dan selalu menjadi pahlawan super yang setiap harinya melayani masyarakat dari kejahatan. Sampai melupakan sisi manusia mereka, yang jua ingin menyantap sesuatu yang umum dimiliki manusia kebanyakan.

Yaitu, mereka butuh...

Cinta.

.

_(Fang's POV)_

**I - Kembali Bersama Kawan**

.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku adalah pahlawan yang akan selalu ikut dengan pria kampret juga idiot—semasa SD dulu—untuk membantu menyelamatkan masyarakat Pulau Rintis dari kejahatan yang tak terduga. Aku tidak pernah ingin memulai suatu sengketa dengan tiada 'kekerasan'. Aku hanya ingin suatu hal yang dapat memuaskan hasrat kesepianku. Sudah tentu orang yang sering sendirian tentunya juga dapat merasakan kesepian. Aku jua merasakannya.

Daripada aku menceritakan pribadiku, terlebih dulu aku menceritakan jalan kehidupanku sekarang.

Saat ini aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah SMA. Aku sudah berumur 15 tahun, dan memikirkan kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Saat SMP, aku menjalani pendidikan di luar negeri—yaitu Perancis. Aku hebat bukan? Aku sang orang terhebat; pintar; jenius; keren; ditambah tampan; melanjutkan ke sekolah luar negeri? Ke-_perfect_ an aku sudah melampaui lebih dari angka 100 bahkan meledak dalam parameter kesempurnaan.

Tapi sialnya, saat aku kembali ke Negara Malaysia untuk bertemu kawan rekan hero-ku karena kangen...

"Oh itu kau, Fang? Udah bagus-bagus sekolah di luar negeri baliknya malah ke sini."

"Eh Fang melanjutkan SMA disini? Tidak keren, kawan!"

"Jangan-jangan nilai rapor SMP-mu anjlok dan tidak memenuni syarat dalam tes sekolah lanjutan sana?"

Kalimat-kalimat petanyaan keraguan kemampuanku dimana menusuk dalam, dilontarkan kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy bejat tanpa perasaan ketika aku mampir ke kedai Tok Aba—kedai milik kakek BoBoiBoy. Celaan tiada ampun terucap dengan mudah ibarat air yang mengalir.

Harusnya gembira atau apa kek saat melihat kawan tampan mereka ini pulang. Dasar.

"Huh, begitu cara kalian rupanya ketika menyambut kawan kalian yang tampan ini setelah tidak bertemu selama 3 tahun," sahutku dingin. Aku langsung memasang posisi berdiri dengan melipat kedua tanganku angkuh. "BoBoiBoy dimana?"

"Cie yang datang bukannya beresin barang bawaan, malah nyari BoBoiBoy!" cibir gadis berhijab nuansa merah muda dengan paras manis. Ia kini mengenakan pakaian terusan merah jambu dengan celana hitam kain yang tidak ketat amat. _Style_ nuansa merah muda memang sering ia gunakan selagi SD, walau kini ia tidak lagi mengenakan _hoodie_ kuning dan kacamata renang yang biasa ia letakkan di atas hijabnya.

"Tidak mau jawab, Yaya?" tanyaku ketus. Kuperbaiki kacamataku sambil menghela nafas kecil, disamping gadis berhijab merah muda yang kupanggil Yaya hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi.

"Seperti biasa berperangai jahat. Dikira di luar negeri sudah belajar bertutur kata orang baik," celetuk pria bertubuh gendut dengan kulit bernuansa gelap dari kami semua—rekan kami. Cara berpakaiannya sama seperti jaman SD dulu, terutama saat dia memakai jaket SD kesayangannya. Itu jaket tidak melar ya?

"Diam kau, Gopal!"

"Tapi... kalau kamu sekolah disini, sekolah bareng kita tidak? Maksudnya satu sekolah gitu," tanya gadis berambut kuncir dua dengan topi kupluk kuning berbahan katun asli juga kedua kacamata bulat besarnya yang ia taruh tersanggah topi kupluknya. Gadis dengan memakai _hoodie_ kuing cerah tanpa lengan lalu di dalam mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang bercorak belang _cream _putih jua celana putih itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hh, lihat saja nanti," jawabku sengaja menggantung agar Ying penasaran. Aku tersenyum licik penuh arti disamping ia hanya diam mengangguk kecil.

Gadis satu darah denganku—darah Negara China ini semakin lama kelihatan sekali dewasanya. Aku suka parasnya. Aku menatap ia cukup lama.

"Eh ada apa rame-rame nih? Oh Fang! Kau kembali!"

Seseorang berseru di dekat telingaku, menyebakan pendengaranku budeg sementara. Terasa sesuatu setelah suara teriakan familiar itu bersuara, memelukku dari belakang. Tenggorokanku kuras terjepit karena kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan pada leherku.

"A—Aku bisa ma—mati!"

"Ah maaf!" ia marik kedua lengannya hingga aku bisa merasakan udara bebas berlaju-laju memenuhi ruang kosong kembali. Siapa lagi yang tidak menyerang secara langsung selain pria idiot alias Boboiboy. Pria ini seperti biasa mengenakan style berpakaian saat SD. Tapi dinosaurusnya berupa berwarna jinga dengan corak kuning polkadot bahkan belum dilepasnya sampai sekarang. Ukuran kepalanya berapa sih?

"Kalau kangen tidk usah segitunya juga. Risih tahu. Dan bersiap-siap lah untuk menerima kekalahan berderet-deret dariku," balasku sambil tersenyum licik. Boboiboy hanya bereaksi dengan melirik kawan-kawannya yang diam melongo.

"Emm... Fang..."

"Hngg?"

"Kau mau satu sekolah dengan kami?"

"Ya iyalah. Untuk apa aku meminta bersekolah disini jika bukan karena ingin satu sekolah denganmu?"

"...Kalau ingin mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengan kami, kudengar hari ini penutupan formulir pendaftaran masuknya loh."

"H—hah?"

Seketika keadaan menjadi snagat hening. Ringkikan jangkrik sampai terdengar nyaring walau sekarang adalah fase siang.

"Katanya besok kan? Aku sudah Tanya Ying kemarin loh," lanjutku memecah keheningan antara kami berlima.

"Katanya dimajukan jadi hari ini. Dan saya dengar laporannya sehabis kamu telepon. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bilang karena kamu telepon pake telepon umum sih. Maafkan saya!" Ying langsung saja membungkuk hormat. Aku hanya bisa mangap mendengar penjelasan Ying yang baru jujur tentang informasi yang ia berikan ralat.

Tolong jangan tanya alasan aku memiliki nomor Ying.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG? ARGH!" seketika aku ngamuk di tempat. Boboiboy hanya menepuk pundakku lembut dari belakang.

"Saya mau bilang tadi, tapi kamu jawab 'lihat saja nanti'. Takutnya sok ngasi tau, ya udah saya tidak jadi bilangin karena saya kira kamu sudah tahu," sahut Ying gemetaran.

"Ah ya, tak apa kok. Sudah ya, aku mau ke sana dulu. Intinya nanti kita akan bertarung, Boboiboy!" teriakku sambil ancang-ancang berlari. Dalam hati aku terus merutuk mengapa nasib sial ini menimpaku sekarang.

Kupacu terus lariku menuju tempat yang ingin kutuju ketika melewati lorong pak Koboi Senin. Saat kutambah kecepatanku untuk berlari, sekilas aku melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda pendek berjalan hendak menyeberang tanpa melihat kanan kiri.

"AWASSS!" teriakku reflek.

"Eh?"

**BRUKK!**

Aku terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu. Sambil mengelus pantatku yang sepertinya memerah, aku hanya meringis kecil kesakitan. "Ukhhh..."

"M—maafkan saya! Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar gadis tersebut merasa bersalah, yang sepertinya dia tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri saat ini bahwa ia juga mungkin habis ikut terluka. Berkelilling ia gerakkan lehernya mencari-cari sumber luka dari tubuhku.

Alis bersurai merah muda dengan paras orang barat—terlihat dari bola mata ungunya yang indah. Manis sekali dia.

Coba-coba mencuri kesempatan untuk mengetahui dirinya, aku bertanya sedikit. "Kau siapa ya?"

"...," sang gadis enggan menjawab. Aku merasa salah tingkah sekarang. "Aku Fang. Salam kenal," kataku berusaha menutupi rasa maluku.

"... Biora," balasnya.

Aku berdiri dan mengibas-ngibas pakaianku yang tertempel pasir. "Oh jadi Biora ya? Salam kenal," aku menyodorkan tanganku ingin berjabat tangan. Ia menerima jabatan tanganku dalam diam lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke atas bawah secara kecil.

"... ehm, aku ada urusan untuk daftar sekolah. P—permisi!" ia melepas tangannya secepat mungkin lalu menghindari kontak denganku dengan berpaling cepat. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke arah depan.

"... aku bahkan belum sempat bertanya dia daftar sekolah dimana. Ah aku juga harus cepat."

**...**

Satu minggu setelah pendaftaran dan pengalaman aku bertemu gadis yang sangat asing dari pandanganku itu, aku lalui dengan kembali berkelompok bersama Boboiboy jua kawan-kawan berkeliling desa untuk membantu orang-orang yang kesusahan. Kebakaran lah, perampokan lah, apa deh. Yang pokoknya kami dapat mengatasinya.

Aku masih jua bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa ada gadis berparas bangsawan juga warna rambut mencolok ada di negara Malaysia? Mungkin Malaysia memang aneh ya? Setelah ada alien, tokoh permainan jadi guru matematika, sekarang muncul gadis aneh.

Dunia ini sangat membingungkan.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah diawali dengan semua murid SMA Tak Berdosa (err yah namanya memang seperti itu, mohon jangan protes padaku) berdiri di lapangan untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru. Mendengar kepala sekolah memberi pidato sambutan hanya seperti masuk kiri keluar kanan bagiku.

Tapi ada satu murid yang membuatku tertarik melihatnya. Ya, gadis bersurai merah jambu juga masuk di SMA yang sama denganku. Dia berdiri di kelompok murid baru, dan berarti dia seusia denganku.

'_Kuharap aku sekelas dengannya,'_ batinku berharap. Entah ya, rasanya ada kecocokan diantara kami. Kami saling pendiam. Dia kelihatan tidak idiot seperti Yaya atau Ying. Dan... modus berkenalan dengan gadis bernegara asing.

DAN YEAAHHHH!

Aku melihat ia masuk dalam kelas yang sama denganku. Setelah pengumuman bahwa aku masuk kelas 1 – 1 dan tidak lama namanya terpanggil dengan nama panjang ala bangsawan, ia berjalan dan memasuki kelas yang sama aku akan masuki. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak punya kawan, ya? Tidak ada satupun yang mendekatinya. Mereka hanya menatap takjub dari kejauhan saja—sama sepertiku.

"Nama saya Biora vii Westqueen. Salam kenal," gadis bersurai pendek merah muda itu membungkuk hormat seperti dalam manga Jepang. Mungkin dia memang sudah terlatih bertutur kata sopan.

"Wah bisa bahasa Indonesia ya? Kalau Malaysia, bisa?" tanya calon wali kelas kami yang kebetulan menyimak lontaran kata dari gadis beriris ungu itu. Sang gadis mengangguk kecil.

"Saya berasal dari Perancis, sama sepert murid berambut hitam kebiruan disana," katanya datar kemudian menunjukku secara poin dari depan. Ia kebetulan berdiri di depan kelas saat memperkenalkan diri. Aku kaget dibuatnya.

"E—eh kok tau aku dari Perancis?" tanyaku langsung.

"Saya memang mendengar dari kawanmu saat mengobrol sewaktu MOS," ucapnya santai. Aku ingat memang saat MOS kawan-kawanku terutama Boboiboy selalu memamerkan bahwa aku murid pindahan dari negara asing. Semua kawanku—Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Boboiboy—juga sekelas denganku. Sedih sekali nasibku jadi kembali ketika SD. Bahkan semua anggota rekanku duduk seperti ketika SD dulu dimana Yaya dan Ying di depan, Gopal di tengah alias urutan ke tiga, dan aku di belakang bangku Boboiboy yaitu ke lima. Boboiboy ke empat jelasnya.

"Oh gitu ya..." aku mangap masih.

"Libellule!"

"Hah?"

"Ah maksudnya, capung!"

Aku melihat seekor capung terbang melintasi kelas kami. Biora, nama gadis itu, menatap kagum sang hewan terbang paling cepat itu.

"Eh Fang, dia gadis unik ya? Dia tertarik capung dan bilang 'Libelule'!" tegur Boboiboy dari depan, tertawa kecil.

"Libellule, Boboiboy. Dia pake 'l' dobel," ralatku.

"Oh 'L' dobel?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu silakan duduk, Biora," akhirnya wali kelas mempersilakan dia duduk. Dan kagetnya aku saat ia disuruh duduk di sebelah bangku aku. Ini nasib atau takdir?

Selesai perkenalan semua murid, sang wali kelas keluar kelas dan katanya menyuruh kami menentukan siapa ketua kelas dll sendiri. Boboiboy langsung maju tanpa disuruh, dan berdiri di depan kelas sebagai pemimpin kami untuk musyawarah.

"Nah karena ibu guru menyuruh kita secara mandiri memilih, bagaimana jika kita menentukan ketua kelas secara menulis dalam secarik kertas? Kalian sudah ingat nama kawan kalian dalam kelas ini kan?" mulai Boboiboy. Satu kelas hening.

"... mana kami tahu nama murid sini. Kita kan banyak," sahut Gopal. Ying mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kita undi saja siapa yang mau menjadi calon ketua kelas," aju Ying. Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Ha! Betul tuh! Baiklah, siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas harap mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi!" dimulai dari Boboiboy mengacungkan tangannya, kemudian disusul Yaya, lalu Ying, terakhir...

"Wah Fang juga mau ikut rupanya!"

"H—hah?"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba tangan kananku naik ke atas. Rasanya mereka bergerak sendiri.

"Wah saingan nih," celetuk Boboiboy.

"Apa?" aku melirik wajah Biora yang tertawa kecil tanpa jelas, sambil menaikkan jari telunjuknya ke atas saat ia menaruh tangannya di atas meja. Terlihat tangan kanannya juga memakai jam tangan.

'_Jangan-jangan...'_

Sang gadis melirikku kecil sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berbisik kecil disamping suara keributan dari masing-masing orang yang mengurusi urusan pribadinya sendiri.

"Aku akan ajarkan bagaimana mencari cinta sejati secara baik dan benar. Bersiaplah."

**-lanjut atau hapus?-**

**A/N: Makasih buat author AmarisMayRay yang sudah meminjam akun gmailnya agar fandom ini ada! Bahagia bisa filter character!**

**Apakah ini cerita FangxBiora? Belum tentu!**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Ingin Mencari Tahu

**BoBoiBoy Gakuen : Mencari Cinta**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. No yaoi, only sho-ai or bromance. Munculnya OC sebagai tokoh utama, namun POV selalu berganti setiap chapter. Tidak ada bahasa melayu untuk kali ini. Fem Hum!Ochobot.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

_(BoBoiBoy's POV)_

**II – Ingin Mencari Tahu**

Aku adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita ini dimana namaku tenar dalam surat kabar Pulau Rintis. Bohong jika tidak ada yang tahu siapa pria bertopi jingga yang dari SD suaranya sama lembutnya layaknya gadis. Mereka kebanyakan mengenalku sebagai pemimpin formasi rekan lain untuk menyelesaikan suatu perkara kejahatan. Sebagai _super hero_ yang paling kuat dalam anggota, katanya.

Awalnya aku tidak menyangka mendapat kesibukan seperti ini setibanya datang ke pulau dimana kakekku melanjutkan hidupnya dengan berbisnis coklat. Salahkan Adu Du yang datang ke bumi dengan tujuan merampas coklat milik kakekku sebagai sumber tenaga planet mereka. Salahkan juga kenapa aku waktu itu malah menyelinap masuk dalam kapal terbang mereka.

Aku tahu ini semua adalah salahku juga. Tapi hei, aku bersyukur karena aku bertemu Ochobot karenanya. Aku punya geng karena tugas. Aku berharap kami akan selalu seperti ini, bersama selamanya. Bahkan Fang yang sudah 3 tahun meninggalkan kami kembali ke negeri Jiran karena kangen ingin bersama kawannya, katanya. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya jika kami hanya anak-anak biasa yang hidup tentram tanpa penjajahan dari alien nuansa kotak, apakah hidupku akan berwarna seperti ini selamanya?

Juga, apakah Fang akan memperhatikanku dengan alasan merebut popularitas dariku? Entahlah. Aku takut sekali jika Fang menjadi orang asing karena merasa cukup dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Yah, lebih tepatnya, seandainya tidak ada Gopal yang selalu mengingat namaku.

"Boboiboy! Sampai kapan kau mau melamun!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku mendengar seseorang menegurku. Semua anak dalam kelas memperhatikanku lekat, menunggu rundingan pasti ketika rapat menentukan ketua kelas siapa yang dapat.

"Maaf! Ayo kita lanjutkan rapat kita," kataku dengan cengiran kecil sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Ada yang punya spidol hitam?"

"Tangkap, Boboiboy!" seseorang melemparkan spidol ke arahku dan langsung kutangkap reflek. Saat menengok asal siapa yang melempar, gadis berhijab merah muda hanya tersenyum lembut saat aku memandang—penasaran. "Nanti kembalikan ya?"

"Terbaik, Yaya!" aku membuka penutup spidol dari tanganku dan mulai menggoreskannya pada papan putih mengkilap di belakang punggungku sebelum aku berbalik. Dari nama Yaya aku coret, kemudian aku, Ying, dan terakhir...

Tanganku bergetar sekali untuk menuliskan pemilik nama yang mengangkat tangan terakhir. Ya ampun ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya tubuhku ketakutan begini. Serasa ada yang menahan tanganku untuk menulis.

"Loh Boboiboy? Ada apa?" tanya Ying heran dengan sikapku yang lama sekali menulis nama Fang. Entah suara Ying itu mungkin sihir atau apa, aku bisa merasakan tanganku longgar untuk menulis lagi. "Engh, gapapa kok!" jawabku yang sudah menulis nama salah satu peserta yang ingin menjadi ketua kelas terakhir.

"Hihihi," terdengar samar-samar suara gadis cekikikan dari belakang, dan rupanya anak baru itu—Biora—yang tertawa. Aku heran mengapa ia bisa tertawa sewaktu kelas sedang tegang, dimana tidak ada adegan yang membuat aku pun tertawa—bahkan Gopal saja melirik ke belakang dengan wajah ikut heran.

"Eh lanjutkan saja diskusinya!" Biora sadar kalau dirinya tengah diperhatikan orang-orang. Aku menghela nafasku kecil, dan pria berkacamata nila berbingkai biru bening mengangkat tangannya tinggi. "Eh ada apa, Fang?"

"Aku gak mau jadi ketua kelas," tegasnya. "Tolong hapus namaku!"

"Loh tadi angkat tangan? Gimana sih!" sahut Ying kasar.

"Soalnya yang mau jadi ketua kelas itu bukan aku," lanjut Fang. "Tapi Biora!"

"Jangan sembarangan! Aku gak suka jadi ketua kelas!" balas Biora dingin yang tahu-tahu namanya disebutkan Fang.

"Kau kan yang angkat tanganku? Kau pake sihir apa hah?" sahut Fang tak mau kalah dingin.

"Eh jangan salah ya! Anak bangsawan tidak belajar sihir!"Biora membela diri. Logat Perancisnya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Membantahnya seperti sudah lama tinggal dalam negara Malaysia.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ketawa saat Boboiboy kaku tidak menulis namaku?"

"Mana aku tahu!" sebat Biora temperamen. "Siapa tahu, Boboiboy suka sama kamu makanya dia kaku menulis nama cintanya!"

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba lagi, semua anak bersenandung mengatakan satu kata yang senantiasa menjadi ucapan pertama ketika mendapati momen tentang 'cinta'. "CIEEEEEEE!"

Wajahku memerah. Ukh, aku tidak suka anak ini. "Kalau ngasi logika itu jangan sembarangan dong! Aku kan islam! Islam melarang _gay_!"

"Ohok! Bahkan Biora yang masih status baru disini, sadar dengan percintaan kalian berdua!" Ying ikut angkat bicara. Satu kelas—terutama cewek, langsung heboh di tempat. Malah ada yang menutup hidungnya karena tiba-tiba mimisan.

Tidak hanya aku yang salah tingkah, Fang juga ikutan kaget dengan lontaran jujur Biora. Ia menutup setengah wajahnya yang kelihatannya ikutan memerah. Setelah lama ia memalingkan matanya, ia menatap Biora kesal. "KAMI INI HANYA RIVAL TAHU!" marah Fang.

"S—sudah! Jangan ribut!" peringatku. "Nanti ditanya wali kelas kenapa kita tidak bisa lanjutkan loh," lanjutku. Semua yang tadi heboh langsung diam dengan wajah kecewa.

Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apa kata anak dari negara Perancis itu benar. Hanya saja, aku merasa jadi sedikit gugup melihat wajah Fang. Sainganku yang dulu bersama-sama diam dalam markas Adu Du ketika merencanakan cara mengalahkan Ejo Jo dan berdebat konyol seputar menetapkan Fang jahat atau tidak, sampai Ochobot menengahi. Yang sempat bilang aku hebat namun dia kembali tidak jujur karena aku mencoba iseng menyombongkan diri setelah ia memuji.

Apakah yang membuat aku memperhatikannya terus?

"Kalau begitu, Ying dan Yaya saja ya yang mencalonkan diri? Aku mengundurkan diri," utaraku. Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa diam kaget. Gopal, kawan karibku ini langsung celetuk, "Kenapa? Karena Fang mengundurkan diri?"

"Tidak lah! Hanya aku merasa tugas ini akan merepotkan aku nantinya!" ketusku.

"Oh gitu?" Gopal berucap seakan tidak percaya dengan kataku barusan. "Hei kawan-kawan, setuju tidak ketua kelasnya Boboiboy sedangkan wakilnya Fang?"

"A—apa?!" aku dan Fang serempak terheran-heran. Tiba-tiba saja Gopal main provokasi kericuhan memasangkan aku dengan pria berambut hitam kebiruan gelap ini!

"Saya setuju saja!" kata Ying. Yaya ikut menuruti, "Yah walaupun aku mau jadi ketua kelas, tapi untuk kali ini aku nyerah deh." Semua murid juga mengangguk termasuk Biora. Aku yang ada di depan kelas langsung mojok di salah satu ujung ruang kelas, dengan memeluk kedua lutut sambil menunduk—pundung.

...

Sepulang sekolah, aku seperti biasa mampir ke kedai kakekku guna membantu. Memang perjanjian syarat agar aku bisa bertahan di pulau kenangan indahku ini adalah dengan membantu kakek sepanjang hidupnya. Sejak SD malahan, saat Fang pergi ke luar negeri, saat dia balik, sampai sekarang, aku hanya ada disini membantu beliau.

Entah aku jadi berpikir. Seandainya kakekku meninggal kemudian wafat, apa aku harus kembali ke kota? Tapi kan kakek sendiri yang bilang akan meneruskan usaha kedainya itu padaku bukan? Mudahan saja apa yang kukhawatirkan ini tidak terjadi.

"Ochobot, kakek kamu tinggalkan sendirian?" tanyaku pada seorang gadis bersurai kepang dua beriris _sapphire_ dengan berpakaian pakaian terusan putih. Sang gadis itu berdeham kecil.

"Ehm yah gitu deh," jawabnya. "Aku mau menjaganya tapi dia bersikeras bilang jangan hiraukan dia."

"Ah kakek ini. Padahal dia sudah sakit-sakitan sekarang," aku menunduk lesu. "Ochobot, tidak ada kah kuasa untuk memanipulasi waktu? Setidaknya berikan pada Ying agar dia punya tingkat lanjut kekuatanya. Jadi, kakek tidak akan pernah tua."

"Ish. Kalau ada kekuatan itu, ruang dan waktu menjadi kacau," timpal gadis itu. "Kalau kakekmu tiada, kan aku ada. Aku akan membantumu menjaga kedai."

"Kakek sangat berarti bagiku, Ochobot," desisku.

"Kan ada Fang?"

"AAAA!" aku terlonjak dari tempat dudukku dan terjatuh dengan kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu. Terdengar suara tawa dua gadis mentertawakan aku secara biadab.

"Biora! Kalau bicara itu yang baik dong!" sebatku.

"Maaf. Aku cuma ingin berkonsultasi sama Ochobot," katanya. "Eh Ochobot, ehm, makasih buat kuasanya."

"Sama-sama. Kamu gadis paling manis dan sopan yang pernah aku temui loh," sahut Ochobot tidak kalah memasang tampang manis.

"Eh? Kekuatan apa?" tanyaku.

"Err yah, aku juga punya kuasa," jawab Biora.

"Biora punya kuasa untuk memanipulasi tali," kata Ochobot. "Tali yang dimaksud itu dia seperti laba-laba!"

"Dan yang membuat Fang mengangkat tangannya dan menjebakmu itu adalah aku," lanjut Biora. "Maaf ya aku jadikan kalian seperti boneka jari."

"Oh jadi kau yang menjebak kami?!" marahku. Biora berlari dengan tampang sedih menuju tempat Ochobot.

"Tenang Boboiboy! Ini memang tugas kami," Ochobot mencoba menerangkan. Sukses ketika ia angkat bicara, aku menghela nafas menyabarkan diri.

"Tugas apa?" tanyaku.

"Err yah dua minggu yang lalu, aku dan Biora saling bertemu karena Biora menemukan kakek dalam keadaan pingsan di jalan," mulai Ochobot bercerita.

"Pingsan?! Kakek bahkan tidak memberitahuku hal itu!" sebatku marah. Ochobot berusaha memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin.

"Tunggu aku selesaikan ceritaku dulu," kata Ochobot. Aku terpaksa menuruti daripada kami menjadi ribut. "Kami tiba-tiba jadi akrab dan saling menggosip setelah membantu kakek. Karena ngobrol keasyikan, entah mengapa kami jadi membahas topik percintaan. Biora pun bertanya tentang kalian, dan aku membeir foto kenangan kita saat tiga tahun lalu."

"Dan aku iseng bertanya," sambung Biora dengan nada suara agak bergetar. Dia sepertinya ketakutan melihat ekspresiku. "K—kalau kalian itu s—sudah me—menjalin ci—cinta atau b—belum."

"Karena Biora ingin sekali membantu percintaan kalian sebab dia merasa aneh kalian sudah SMA ternyata masih jomblo ngenes, aku memberi kuasa," timpal Ochobot. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ochobot, kau gila memberi kekuatan segamblang itu karena hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting? Dikatain jomblo ngenes lagi?

"Aku bisa mencari jodohku sendiri kok," kataku. "Lagian dalam islam kan diajarkan jika setiap makhluk-Nya diciptakan berpasang-pasangan."

"Tapi kalau pasangannya malu-malu nyakar itu bakalan susah didekati," sahut Biora.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Ehh—tak apa-apa~" Biora lagi-lagi bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ochobot. Gadis berambut dua itu menghela nafasnya. "Yah sudahlah. Tapi misi pertamamu sukses kan Biora?"

"Sukses besar," berpasang tampang datar, gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat jempolnya ke atas.

"Serah deh," aku turun dari kursi bundar tanpa sandaran itu lalu beranjak pergi. "Jaga kedai dulu, aku mau jenguk kakek."

"Sip~" sahut Ochobot.

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu Biora. Kalau mau misinya sukses, kamu tidak boleh jadi wadah curhat mereka. Setelah SMA apalagi cowok, sangat mudah kamu mengambil hati mereka."

"Aku akan berusaha."

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N: Yey aku lanjutin fanfic ini! Makasih yang sudah mau support agar fanfic ini lanjut! Banyak yang penasaran Biora itu seperti apa kan? Pertama sih gak rela munculin OC loli satu-satunya ini. Hanya karena karakter BoBoiBoy ini sedikit jadinya kepaksa. Dia pernah saya ikutsertakan dalam grup RP dimana dia itu puppeteer. Hanya dia hanya 2 kali misi, trus grupnya ditutup. Jadilah dia OC ngenes. Kalau sifat aslinya, dia itu rada kuudere tapi pemarahan.**

**Baik, mari kita balas review.**

**Sherrysakura99:**

**Makasih pujiannya! Dan ini lanjutannya!**

**Fuyukaze Mahou:**

**Err maaf atas typo yang betebaran. *bow* Makasih pujiannya terhadap OC saya. Mungkin bisa dipikirkan Biora bakal ambil bagian jadi harem. *ming* Fang kan memang anaknya narsis /digeplak**

**Aik – san:**

**Lebih dari 3 nak typonya. Hiks. Fang memang suka ngatain kayaknya nih hoho. Biora udah diungkap apa kuasanya kan? Mungkin nanti lebih jelasnya bisa diungkap gimana dia dapat kuasa kalau lagi senggang mikir. Btw reviewnya panjang banget.**

**Hoshi:**

**Bisa diatur~ Biora dapet jatah kok. Kalau dia mampu. Kan umurnya masih labil.#dicekikBiora**

**Janky Febrika:**

**Oke sip. Saya usahakan buat pairing mereka.**

**Yuriko-chan:**

**Cuma sho-ai aja. Maaf saya belum berani memasangkan mereka berdua (BBBxFang) dengan level ekstrim setinggi saat saya bisa pairing ChikaNari bahkan MasaYuki di fandom sebelah.**

**daisuke daichi:**

**Makasih pujiannya! Saya bahagia~ Eh suka scene sana? Makasih banyak!**

**Yumiko-chan:**

**Oh adiknya ya? Salam kenal~ iya Biora itu OC, dan memang manis sih (kalau mau liat rupanya bisa lihat dari covernya). Kalian kayaknya kakak adik paling akrab.**

**The Detective:**

**Boleh-boleh. Nanti kan random pairing hohoho~ Kalau soal paling dekat siapa pairingnya, tergantung permintaan pembaca mau situasinya bagaimana. Jangan jodohin anak saya dengan Gopal! Anak saya masih cinta cowok waras! /digamparGopal**

**PenggemarFang:**

**Oke sip nanti kalau bisa buat pairing mereka~ Hehe marahin Fang aja kenapa dia bilang Ying idiot. Dapat darimana kuasa Biora? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang /digampar(lagi) Hehe saya usahakan buat pertengkaran pairing gaje ini /digampar(lagi-lagi)  
>Makasih buat pujiannya!<strong>

**Ying Lovatic025:**

**If you want to read this, i suggest you to copy and paste at web translate or application who can translate this. But if you want me to translate it, i guess too long, This chapter need more than 5 for end. Please apologize me!**


	3. Biskuitku Tidak Enak?

**BoBoiBoy Gakuen : Mencari Cinta**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. No yaoi, only sho-ai or bromance. Munculnya OC sebagai tokoh utama, namun POV selalu berganti setiap chapter. Tidak ada bahasa melayu untuk kali ini. Fem Hum!Ochobot.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

_(Yaya's POV)_

**III – Biskuitku Tidak Enak?**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan gadis berhijab serba merah muda yang selalu membawa biskuit beragam warna dengan rasa unyu untuk diperjualbelikan dalam pulau Rintis? Oh ya tentu biskuit rasa unyu, sebab mereka yang memakan biskuitku pasti rada berperilaku aneh setelahnya. Mungkin karena keasyikan menikmati sensasi rasa dalam adonan biskuit buatanku.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku heran sebenarnya. Jika semua orang mengakui biskuitku itu enak nan sedap, mengapa biskuit jualanku tidak laku keras? Dahulu Gopal—kawan sejak SDku—pernah menyuruhku memakan biskuit buatanku sendiri.

Cukup tentang masa lalu.

Bukannya aku sedang menghindari rasa penasaranku, hanya aku takut jika selama ini apa yang menganggu pikiranku sejak SD ini nyata. Sudah terlalu lama aku memikirkan dan berfirasat tentang ini, berhubung kata orang kaum hawa itu paling cepat peka. Aku takut, kalau biskuit buatanku itu ternyata benar-benar—

"Yaya, Fang mau beli biskuit kamu satu bungkus katanya."

Aku terperanjat kaget dari lamunanku ketika tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai hitam menegurku dengan logat cinanya yang khas. Gadis berkacamata bingkai bundar itu terkekeh kecil karena merasa sukses mengerjaiku. Kebetulan kami berdua makan bersama di kantin sekolah di waktu jam istirahat berlangsung.

"Ish, Ying! Kalau bicara itu jangan tiba-tiba!" omelku.

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan dimana berdiri di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Ying berdeham pelan. "Ehm, Yaya. Aku tidak mau menunggu lama."

"Tapi hari ini aku tidak membuat biskuit," jawabku. Pria berkacamata itu merespon dengan berdecak lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi Fang, untuk apa kamu beli biskuit Yaya?" tanya Ying penasaran. Fang menggeleng enggan menjawab. Pria yang selalu sering berdiam dan bersikap keren (alami) ini sifatnya tidak beda saat aku mengenalnya ketika berumur 12 tahun.

Rasanya terakhir kali ia membeli biskuitku itu ketika masih SD. Alasan ia membeli biskuitku hanya karena menghindari amukan kucing gila, dan bukannya kucing tersebut sudah waras karena bantuan Boboiboy—kawanku—dengan kekuatan dari jam kuasanya? Penasaran sih. Hanya Ying saja bertanya enggan dijawabnya, jangan-jangan nanti hasilnya sama denganku jika mencoba hal yang sama.

"Kenapa tidak membuat biskuit lagi?" tanya Fang.

"Aku hanya buat di hari minggu saja, sebab jadwal SMA kita ini padat," terangku. "Kau tahu kan kalau kita pulang sekolah jam 4 sore?"

"Tidak seperti saat SD sih," gerutu Ying. Ia menghela nafas kecewa.

"Tidak hanya itu. Bahkan kita dikasih PR bejibun," Fang ikut-ikut masuk topik. Bisa juga ternyata dia mengeluh dengan tugas sekolah, berhubung dia adalah orang rajin yang lumayan suka belajar seperi aku dan Ying.

"Jadilah aku tidak bisa membantu kakek."

Pria bertopi jingga dengan polkadot kuning ikut masuk dalam diskusi kami. Sang ketua kelompok kami, yaitu pahlawan besar Pulau Rintis. Rival Fang. Orang pertama yang menyeret kami semua masuk ke dalam dunia 'tidak biasa' dalam arti kami mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang-orang. Dialah—

"Halo, Boboiboy," sapaku ramah. Boboiboy membalas dengan tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke atas. "Terbaik, Yaya!"

"He, kenapa kau ada disini?" nada Fang terdengar seperti risih mendapati pemimpin kami ikut masuk obrolan.

"Soalnya aku bosan," jawab Boboiboy jujur. "Di kelas tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Trus? Aku musti peduli?"

"Tadi kan kau tanya!"

Lagi-lagi kedua laki-laki ini berkelahi. Tidak jauh beda ketika masih SD. Mana topik judul keributan mereka itu bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya cuma mangap.

"Sudah. Kalian ini bikin ribut nanti aku catat nama kalian," kataku.

"Loh yang ketua kelas kan Boboiboy. Wakilnya kan Fang," tutur Ying.

"Oh iya aku lupa," aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, walau ada halangan hijab merah jambu yang tengah kupakai. Kebiasaan menjadi pemimpin kelas dengan memanfaatkan jabatan untuk mengancam orang tidak bisa hilang dari pribadiku.

Inilah suasana hangat yang langka kembali didapat sejak Fang pergi. Perkelahian dengan masalah kecil. Keributan. Dan, tidak ada yang baru dari hubungan kami satu sama lain.

...

Sepulang sekolah, berbekal uang saku yang kutabung selama uang jajan masih mengalir saat sekolah—aku berniat pergi ke suatu supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan material utama pembuatan biskuitku. Tepung terigu_, check_. Telur, _check_. Susu, _check_. Gula, _check_. Tinggal dua. Yaitu pewarna makanan dan coklat.

Aku memutuskan membeli serbuk coklat bermutu pada salah satu kedai langgananku. Apa lagi kalau bukan Kokotiam—nama kedai milik kakek Boboiboy yang coklatnya selalu laris itu? Bermodal tampang imut dan uang saku yang tersisa setelah membeli semua bahan biskuit di atas, dengan niat teguh berharap diberi diskon karena merupakan kenalan. Dasar Yaya gak modal. Apa kata islam nanti.

"Kakek~" ucapku pelan ketika sampai pada kedai Kokotiam. Herannya yang menyambutku malah gadis bersurai merah muda pendek dengan rambut depan agak panjang yang ia buat menjadi kepang. "Eh Biora?"

"Ehm, hai," katanya manis. "... jangan berpikir hal aneh kenapa aku bekerja disini. Tadi Boboiboy dan Ochobot menolong kakek mereka," terangnya sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Cukup jelas sampai aku enggan berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Eh Biora, aku mau serbuk coklat satu ya?" pintaku.

"Siap," dan Biora mengambil satu kaleng yang kuminta.

"Aku ambil dulu ya? Aku ngutang dulu," untuk Biora aku tidak berani meminta diskon. Mana ada anak buah memberi diskon pada dagangan juragannya bukan? Takut dipukul oleh rotan kakek Aba, aku berniat ngutang untuk pertama kalinya di kedai ini.

"Gak modal."

Muncul langsung perempatan dari kepalaku.

"Eh ada apa? Eh Yaya?" seseorang bertopi jingga dengan cepat menengahi obrolan kami. Syukur dia paham situasi. Padahal aku sudah berniat akan mencekik gadis berdarah Perancis ini sampai mati.

"Boboiboy, si Yaya gak modal," kata Biora polos. Boboiboy melirikku takut, karena dia paling paham akan sifatku yang siap meledak untuk marah saat diejek. Dan ya, aku masih menatap Biora kesal.

"Ya sudah aku gak jadi beli," aku mengembalikan kaleng berisi serbuk coklat dari tanganku di atas meja _tender_. Tampang kecewa karena tidak dapat satu bahan bermutu untuk membuat biskuit aku buat tidak sengaja. Perasaan depresi menyelimutiku seandainya biskuitku terbuat dari bahan tidak bermutu. Terutama Fang yang beli.

"Eh tunggu! Kau mau buat biskuit kan?"

Biora dengan tampang tidak bersalah, menahan tanganku untuk terus melangkah. Ia menatapku prihatin, terlihat dari iris ungunya yang menandakan ia iba. "Aku akan bantu kamu membuatnya sebagai penebus dosa karena perkataanku."

"He? Emang benar?" tanyaku ragu.

"Percaya pada Biora," jawabnya. "Tapi dia juga ikut ya?"

"Dia?"

"Iyap, Boboiboy," dan Boboiboy melangkah kaku seperti robot menuju arah kami, sedangkan tangan Biora satunya leluasa memainkan jari-jarinya. Ah dia menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Dan aku sudah lama tahu akan hal Biora mendapat kekuatan dari Ochobot sendiri ketika aku ke kedai untuk menyapa Boboiboy.

"Aku mau jaga kedai, Biora!" kesal Boboiboy yang sudah bisa bergerak kembali. "Kakek tadi demam, dan siapa yang menjaga kedai kalau aku main-main nanti?"

"Kan ada Ochobot," jawab Biora.

"Boboiboy mau bantu kah? Bantu ya!" aku memohon. Kulancarkan jurus memohon ala anak kecil seperti ketika Boboiboy Taufan (kupaksa) membantuku dan juga isyarat 'aku-bisa-mati-kalau-bekerja-dengan-gadis-polos-ini'.

"...," Boboiboy pun mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Aku bersorak penuh kemenangan.

...

"Tepung dan gula dikocok bersama gula—"

"Oh gula berapa bungkus, Yaya?"

Biora dan Boboiboy berdua membuat bahan disamping aku mengeluarkan semua perabotan cetak biskuit. Meminta dua orang membantuku membuat biskuit rasanya menyenangkan juga. Besok-besok mungkin aku bisa menerapkan hal ini.

"Dua kilo untuk empat kilo tepung terigu, Boboiboy," jawabku atas pertanyaan Boboiboy tadi. Biora yang sedari tadi ditugaskan membaca tahap-tahap membuat biskuit dalam buku 'resep membuat biskuit' langsung mengajukan tangannya protes.

"Dalam buku gula tidak boleh dulu bercampur dengan tepung, dan gula itu dibuat terakhiran. Alasan tidak dicampur semua agar amis telur tidak bercampur dengan rasa manis gula," katanya.

"Aku biasa buat gini kok," sahutku. Dia itu walau seumuran dengan Ying, tapi cara dia berlagak sok tahu itu sangat menjengkelkan. Memang dia pernah membuat kue? Dari tampang imutnya saja tidak meyakinkan.

"Pantas kata teman-teman, biskuit kamu rasa aneh."

Boboiboy segera menahan tubuhku yang sudah siap ingin mendaratkan tinjuan maut. Aku memberontak ingin lepas dari tangan Boboiboy yang menahanku sangat kuat. Aku baru merasa kalau tangan Boboiboy itu kuat dan besar, beda dengan tangan mungilnya yang terakhir kali kurasakan saat SD.

"Sudah, jangan ribut. Tidak baik sesama kawan saling jambak-jambakan," peringatnya. "Dan kau Biora, kau bilang rasa aneh? Kau belum coba biskuit asli Yaya rasanya bagaimana kan?"

"Tidak mau coba," ucap Biora langsung yang kini tengah memecahkan telur dengan menggunakan tepi mangkuk berbahan keramik. Astaga dia mungkin memang lihai soal membuat kue. Aku saja masih menggunakan pisau untuk membuka cangkang telur, tapi dia dengan gampangnya membuka dengan hanya bermodal tepi mangkuk.

"Hei Boboiboy," bisikku takut. "Jangan tantang dia. Aku takut, karena dia sepertinya tahu akan membuat biskuit enak itu gimana," kataku khawatir. Boboiboy menepuk pundakku menyabarkan.

"Kita kasih biskuit yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk si Angin," kata Boboiboy. Terlintas suatu ide datang dari dalam kepalaku.

"Oh iya! Aku masih menyimpan cairan emosi x itu!" seruku, dan Boboiboy tersenyum. Sekali lagi kami berdua mengawasi ekspresi wajah Biora yang terlalu fokus mengocok bahan-bahan tersebut menggunakan... alat pengocok manual. Dia tenaganya besar juga ya, sampai tidak mau memakai _mixer_ sebagai media pengocok.

"Biora!" panggil Boboiboy. Sang pemilik nama mendongakkan kepalanya penasaran. "Mau tahu rasa biskuit yaya tidak? Kalau kau mencobanya, aku yakin kau akan menarik ucapanmu kembali."

Biora terdiam. Aku ikut membantu Boboiboy menghasut gadis bersurai merah muda ini. "Ayolah Biora! Aku yakin kau akan menarik ucapanmu!"

"Boleh," katanya pendek. Segampang itukah menghasut gadis labil?!

"Tunggu aku ambil bahannya dulu," aku berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, dan mengeluarkan botol bertuliskan susu kambing jantan dengan perisa apel hijau. "Ini bahan rahasianya."

"Owh?" Biora sepertinya kagum. Aku dan Boboiboy dengan laknatnya memasukkan bahan tersebut tanpa peduli efek samping apa jadinya Biora kalau sudah gila.

Satu jam pun usai, dan biskuit-biskuit buatan kami sudah dipanggang dan hanya tinggal dikemas. Biora mencomot satu biskuit bersuhu hangat—mulai mendingin. Ia menatap kami satu persatu, siratnya meminta izin agar dia memakannya. Aku dan Boboiboy mengangguk memperbolehkan, dan ia pun memakannya.

Kami berdua menatap Biora fokus. Menunggu reaksi Biora setelah gila bagaimana. Dalam satu menit, dia tidak berubah sama sekali raut wajahnya—dan masih menatap kami satu perstu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Biora?" tanyaku waspada takut-takut dia menggila tiba-tiba. Namun dugaanku benar. Baru saja bertanya, Biora langsung tertawa kencang layaknya orang kurang waras.

"GYAHAHA! INI BISKUIT TERENAK! MAKASIH YAYA!" dia tertawa jahanam. Boboiboy menelan ludah dan melemparkan palu padaku.

"Pukul kepalanya."

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"PUKUL KEPALANYA, ATAU DIA BAKAL MENGGILA!" teriak Boboiboy. Aku tak mungkin membayar asuransi kanker otak dia kan? Kenapa menyuruhku untuk memukulnya?

"Tapi Boboiboy—"

"Sudah pukul saja! Seperti ini!"

**BAM!**

Boboiboy entah sadar atau tidak, membogem belakang kepala Biora dengan tangan berselimut material keras yaitu tanah. Aku hanya bisa diam dibuatnya. Heran.

"Boboiboy..."

"Ya?"

"Kau baru saja mempraktekkan, cara membuat orang pingsan."

"Aku tahu."

...

Suasana semakin hancur.

...

"Boboiboy, sampai kapan kita bakal menjaga dia?" aku merasa jenuh karena sudah 1 jam duduk bersama Boboiboy bersama-sama menyenderkan punggung kami pada dinding dapur. Di depan kami seperti yang kalian tahu, adalah mayat—ralat—tubuh Biora yang terkapar akibat hilangnya kesadaran setelah ditinju Boboiboy Tanah dengan bejat.

"Sampai dia bangun," paparan wajahnya menyiratkan dia ikutan bosan menunggu hal yang tidak pasti—kapan Biora akan terbangun. Dia sudah menyerah untuk melakukan semua hal yang diajarkan pelajaran UKS tentang menangani seseorang yang pingsan. Dari minyak kayu putih dioleskan pada hidung namun tidak berhasil. Memberi balsem tidak mempan. Mengoyangkan badannya malah tenaga kami terkuras akibatnya. Jalan satu-satunya hanya menyerah untuk bertindak lain dan memilih berdiam menunggu.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Iseng, aku mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain agar kami tidak jenuh.

"Boboiboy, menurutmu Biora itu manis tidak?" dan memberi efek berupa lawan bicaraku kini berwajah merah semu.

"M—maksudmu, Yaya?"

"Yah aku bingung apakah kamu akan menarik perhatiannya setelah lama menyandang gelar jomblo," lanjutku. "Kamu kan keren, unyu, dan—"

"Tolong jangan katakana unyu."

Aku terdiam dibuatnya. Boboiboy menghela napas kecil, dan menjawab, "Aku tidak mau memikirkan punya pacar dulu. Karena kondisi kakek yang melemah, aku merasa sedih."

"Kakekmu pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucapku menyemangati, yang membuat Boboiboy menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak. Aku tidak jamin," katanya. Tanpa sadar terdengar suara isakan tangis. Boboiboy menukik memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Boboiboy...?"

"Kalau kakek pergi—hiks! s—siapa yang akan kuja—hiks!" dia menangis sesegukan. Aku memalingkan pandanganku, karena tidak enak rasanya menatap kawan sejak SD-ku ini untuk pertama kalinya menampakkan kelemahannya di depanku. Aku kembali menengoknya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Hei kalau kakekmu pergi, tandanya dia akan dekat dengan-Nya bukan?" ucapku memberi tabah padanya. "Membuat dia lama di dunia hanya berakhir siksa walau tak nampak. Biarkan dia kembali pada sang pemilik aslinya. Juga, kan ada kami?"

Boboiboy mengangguk kecil, lalu berusaha menyeka air matanya kembali. "Hum, makasih Yaya. Kau memang terbaik."

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum, dan Boboiboy masih menyibukkan mengelap air mata yang sempat keluar dari sang pelupuk mata.

"Hei, soal pacar sebenarnya aku..."

Sengaja Boboiboy menggantung kalimat akhirnya. Saat itu juga aku merasa aneh dengan Boboiboy yang memberanikan diri melengokku.

"Sebenarnya andai aku punya istri sepertimu, kakek pasti akan bahagia," ucap Boboiboy. Jantungku berderup kencang dengan penuturannya. Wajah memerah semu tanda malu terlihat dari muka Boboiboy sekarang. Aku juga merasa kedua pipiku merona merah—panas.

"Boboiboy..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tunggu lamaranmu."

Kami berdua saling menatap lembut satu sama lain. Boboiboy yang masih memakai topi jingganya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—grogi.

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N: Ini... Ini kayaknya kurang greget karena ngetik cepat. Ah malu bayangin scene mereka berdua. Malu sendiri. Ngeh.**** Next itu POV Ying. Dan saya memberi jadwal mengaplodnya sekali dalam seminggu dalam hari yang random. Kalau ada dua keaplod dalam satu hari, itu kebetulan saya free. Saya bakal habisin chapter ffn ini kurang dari 10.**

**Fuyukaze Mahou:**

**Maaf ya, dia memang harus agak nyebelin biar masuk ceritanya. Ochobot ndak fujoshi kok.**

**NSal:**

**Karena ini random pairing, kurasa baru satu pairing ketahuan disini. *batuk-batuk* Maaf soal permintaan itu belum tentu dilaksanakan atau tidak! *bow***

**kimi-chan:**

**Disini gak ada seme uke, soalnya random pairing~ makasih pujiannya!**

**Yuriko-chan:**

**Sho-ai sekedar wajar ya, karena saya juga lagi jaga image BoBoiBoy tersendiri. Oh akrab gituan ya... Ini lanjutannya!**

**Yumiko-chan:**

**Makasih pujiannya! Owh kalian kok saling kontra gitu? Ini lanjutannya!**

**The detective:**

**Cocok sama pribadinya kan? Hehehe. Makasih ucapannya!**

**Daisuke Daichi:**

**Err kepaksa spoiler deh. Disini, cowok-cowoknya yang bakal menceritakan masalah mereka sama cewek. Entah nanti Gopal gimana. Makanya, Ochobot menasehati seperti itu agar Biora tidak mengambil hati mereka, atau bakalan hancur tugasnya sebagai mak comblang. Maunya pake Chara x OC cuma saya tidak bisa menjodohkan Biora sebab ada satu sebab. Dan itu diungkap di final chapter. Maaf atas permintaan anda yang tidak bisa saya kabulkan. Tapi dia dapat upah 'sedikit' kok.**

**Dissa-CHAlovers:**

**Ngenes? Makasih ucapannya.**

**kuro:**

**Soal jadian rasanya kurang yakin. Kalau baca chap ini sih...**


	4. Ayo Selidiki!

**BoBoiBoy Gakuen : Mencari Cinta**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. No yaoi, only sho-ai or bromance. Munculnya OC sebagai tokoh utama, namun POV selalu berganti setiap chapter. Tidak ada bahasa melayu untuk kali ini. Fem Hum!Ochobot.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

_(Ying's POV)_

**IV – Ayo Selidiki!**

Jika ada yang bertanya siapa murid paling termuda dalam angkatan kelas 10, semua mata para murid pasti tertuju pada gadis berkepang dua dengan kacamata berbingkai bundar. Yaitu aku, Ying. Gadis yang saking pintarnya sampai naik satu tingkat—dimana seharusnya aku masih kelas 9 SMP. Yang selalu bersaing dengan Yaya, rival sekaligus sahabat karibku. Oh aku tidak pernah berpikir akan memanggil kawan sekelasku ini dengan selipan kata 'kakak'.

Aku dan dia setiap pagi selalu bertegur sapa, dan itu sudah menjadi adat kebiasaan kami saat berpapasan. Kadang kalau memang baik, diantara kami pasti ada saja yang memberi makanan kecil sebagai tanda ikatan kami.

Itulah yang membuatku sangat super sebal kali ini!

Eh kok sebal? Bukannya aku seharusnya tidak _badmood_ ya? Kau lihat Yaya sekarang!

"He Boboiboy, pagi. Mau donat wortel?"

"Eh donat? Ini kan kesukaan si Fang?"

"Soalnya di kantin hanya tersedia makanan ini yang enak. Lagian aku masih malu membuatkan biskuit untukmu. Makan ya?"

"Kau memang terbaik, Yaya!"

KENAPA MEREKA TIBA-TIBA MESRAAN PADA PAGI HARI?! Oke seharusnya aku tidak marah untuk saat ini. Tapi saat melihat JATAH yang harusnya diberikan padaku, malah disodorkan pada Boboiboy pertama kali membuatku cemburu! Donat wortel itu harusnya punyaku kan? Yaya, kau kejam sekali dengan sahabatmu ini...

Oh awalnya aku tidak bakal ambil pusing kok. Kalau saat aku menyapa Yaya tapi sahabatku yang selalu berhijab ini malah memalingkan wajahnya demi menyapa pria bertopi jingga yang baru muncul. Mengacuhkanku langsung. Rasanya itu seperti sudah niat memberi uang hasil gaji pada nenek namun dia malah menyayangi cucunya dibanding kita. Tolong jangan tanya mengapa aku mengambil perumpamaan seperti itu.

"Hei Yaya, aku mana?" sambungku berusaha untuk mengambil perhatian Yaya. Ah sial, dia malah asyik ngobrol bersama Boboiboy hingga mengacuhkan desisanku.

"Yaya?"

Dia masih juga bercanda tawa bersama Boboiboy.

"BAIKLAH YAYA, AKU BAKAL MENGALAHKANMU SAAT UJUAN AKHIR SEMESTER NANTI!"

Berhasil. Dia melengokku.

"Ying, maaf jatah donatmu untuk Boboiboy saja ya?"

Hatiku retak seketika.

...

Sepulang sekolah, aku sengaja keluar kelas paling akhir. Melihat Yaya dan Boboiboy yang juga terlebih dahulu mengobrol di kelas sebelum berangkat pulang bersama-sama membuatku harus bersabar menantikan makan siang yang mungkin saja sudah terhidangkan di atas meja makan dalam rumahku. Walau di kelas masih ada aku, Biora, Boboiboy, Yaya, Fang, dan... Iwan.

"Yaya, nanti mau buat biskuit lagi?" tanya Boboiboy lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya aku jijik dengan nada bicara sang pemimpin rekan ini.

"Eh kan kemarin baru buat biskuit?" sahut Yaya. "Oh ya aku lupa. Fang!"

Yaya menghampiri meja lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan sambil berseru memanggil namanya. Sang yang dipanggil yang tadi hanya menatap luar jendela, menggerakkan lehernya menatap lawan bicara.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kamu pesan biskuit kan? Nih udah jadi!" Yaya menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit pada Fang.

"Hei itu bukannya biskuit yang membuatku sempat gila ya? Kalian tahu kalau batok kepalaku ngilu kemarin?" celetuk gadis berambut merah muda. Kebetulan mejanya memang berada di sebelah Fang jadi menguping atau tidak dia pasti bakal kedengaran.

"Hish kau ni. Waktu itu biskuitnya aku dan Boboiboy buat ulang. Dan maaf soal itu," timpal Yaya. Fang menghela nafas kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil antar dua gadis itu.

"Kalian kalau mau ribut mending di lapangan sepak bola deh. Berisik banget kalau ribut disini, kalian tahu?" celetuk Fang kesal. Ia menarik bungkus dengan beberapa keping biskuit Yaya itu dan menyodorkan uang lembar pada sang penjual. "Nih uangnya."

"Makasih Fang," ucap Yaya puas dan ia menarik uang yang diulurkan Fang.

"Huh Fang, kau sendiri juga senang ribut," Boboiboy ikut angkat bicara. Muncul langsung perempatan dari kepala Fang.

"Mau ngajak ribut ya?" kembali sifat pemarahan pria keren (secara alami) ini muncul. Boboiboy tidak mau kalah debat.

"Heh, kan mulai lagi."

"Kau yang mulai duluan, Boboiboy!"

"Penjahat mana ada yang mau nga—"

"Berhenti!" tegas Yaya. "Kalian ini, kekanakan sekali sih. Selalu berdebat dengan masalah kecil."

"Dia yang mulai tuh!" tunjuk Fang pada Boboiboy. Lawan yang ditunjuk bukannya melawan seperti pikiranku, dia justru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengegesan. Sungguh sikap yang sangat aneh ditampakkan oleh sang pahlawan Pulau Rintis.

"Maafkan aku ya, Yaya," kata Boboiboy. Yaya menghela nafas kecil dan membalas, "Tidak apa-apa kok."

Aku dan Fang sama reaksi, mangap. Bagaimana tidak? Boboiboy tiba-tiba bersikap dewasa tanpa perlawanan? Yaya yang tiba-tiba bertutur kata manis setelah Boboiboy meminta maaf—padahal biasanya dia malah melanjutkan lontaran kata judes ala ibu-ibu?

"Ya sudah, kita pulang yuk," ajak Boboiboy. "Pulang bareng."

"Ayuk!"

Fang bangkit dari kursinya dengan menenteng ranselnya, sambil menatap Yaya dan Boboiboy yang bersama keluar kelas dengan fokus. Tanpa sadar aku melihat ia terhenti di dekat mejaku dengan wajah yang sangat memaparkan kebingungan mendapati rivalnya yang punya kesibukan lain sekarang.

"Fang?" tanyaku hati-hati. Fang masih diam terheran- heran.

"Daripada kalian hanya diam dengan masih penasaran dengan mereka berdua, kenapa kalian tidak coba setidaknya satu hari saja mengawasi mereka?"

Aku dan Fang menengok asal suara tersebut, dan mendapati Biora juga berdiri di dekat kami. Ia dengan wajah khas datarnya itu kembali berucap, "Aku lihat kalian sepertinya sama-sama bingung kenapa sahabat kalian itu tiba-tiba hari ini mesra sekali."

"Eh..." kami berdua serempak hanya dapat mengucapkan satu kata. Biora tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kami.

"Aku juga sudah dengar katanya mereka bakal berkencan di hari libur," ucapnya lagi.

"Aku dengar kalau islam dilarang pacaran loh," kataku.

"Lagian aku dan Boboiboy itu bukan sahabat!" Fang menimpali.

"Kalian tidak percaya? Terserah saja, tapi aku sudah memberi informasi," kata Biora lagi. "Dan aku dengar mereka akan berkencan jam tiga sore di taman A." Ia mengambil tas ransel nuansa biru laut milikya dan ikut keluar kelas. Aku dan Fang juga bingung karena Iwan tidak ada dalam kelas lagi. Akhirnya hanya kami berdua yang tersisa di dalam kelas. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain.

"... Jadi, mau ikut menyelidiki?" tanyaku menawarkan.

"... Hngg..." Fang nampak menimbang-nimbang rencana. Lima detik berlalu, ia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Karena aku juga penasaran ja—"

"Kalian semua keluar dari kelas atau dikunci!"

Kami berdua segera berlari keluar kelas, daripada terkunci karena dikunci sang penjaga sekolah.

...

Keesokan harinya—bertepatan dengan hari minggu, aku sudah menyediakan _hoodie_ kuning kegemaranku untuk menjalankan misi kali ini. Jam 1 siang, aku yang sudah mandi sebelumnya berdiri depan kaca rias. Kusisir tiap helaian rambut hitam pendek sebahu itu lembut.

Kami berdua memang akan merencanakan akan berkumpul di taman yang dimaksud Biora dua jam sebelumnya. Dikarenakan takut berpapasan dengan mereka, dan kami malah diajak sehingga menghancurkan rencana utama. _Kalau diajak kan pasti mereka akan saling segan bukan?_ Katanya Fang.

**Kring! Kring! Kring!**

Nada dering ponselku berbunyi. Sebelumnya aku memang menaruh ponselku di atas meja rias, hingga mudah kugapai tanpa perlu menggerakkan kakiku tuk melangkah. Saat melihat isi ponsel, tertera nama 'Fang' dari judul panggilan masuk.

Yap, sebelumnya kami saling bertukar nomor ponsel.

"Halo?" kataku setelah menekan tombol hijau dalam ponsel.

"_Kau kapan kesini? Udah jam 1 nih!"_ suara Fang nampak marah terdengar dari seberang._ "Kau lihat kan cuaca sedang mendung?"_

"Tunggu! Lima menit lagi!" ucapku menyabarkan.

"_Aku datang ke rumahmu ya?"_

"Jangan! Aku akan segera ke taman!"

"_Tidak. Kau pasti bakalan kabur kalau aku tidak menjemput,"_ tegas Fang.

"Tunggu lah sebe—"

"_Aku ada di depan rumahmu."_

Eh?

"_Jangan heran kenapa cepat. Kau tahu kan aku juga punya kekuatan? Cepat keluar!"_

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Terdengar seperti ada yang mengetuk jendelaku kuat. Kutengok jendela kamarku dan mendapati Fang yang duduk di atas burung bernuansa gelap dengan kedua mata merah menyalanya itu masih mengetuk jendela kamar yang sengaja kututup menggunakan paruhnya. Lelaki berkacamata bingkai nila dengan jaket warna sepadan yang ia biasa gunakan sebelum menjadi rekan kami ini menatapku masam.

"_Memang benar kata orang, cewek pubertas kalo liat kaca itu pasti lama berdandan,"_ omel Fang dari ponsel dengan mata lesu seakan demam, atau mungkin sia sedang sakit? Tidak. Aku tidak boleh bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Aku meletakkan sisirku dan aku hanya bisa membalas kekehan kecil. Dalam hati aku merutuk, jangan pernah bekerjasama denga pria yang suka mengomel.

...

"Fang, yakin kalau kita musti nunggu nih? Udah 2 jam dan sekarang sudah jam 3, tapi mereka belum muncul."

"Bersabarlah."

Kami berdua masih dalam posisi yang sama, berjongkok berduaan secara tidak elit pada balik semak-semak taman yang dituju. Kurasakan kedua kakiku mulai kesemutan saking lamanya kaki ini bertahan untuk berposisi dengan posisi seperti selama dua jam kami habiskan.

Aku memang tidak suka dengan Fang yang tidak mengerti cewek!

"Tapi hujan akan muncul sepertinya," lanjutku. Kan kalau kehujan aku bakalan repot. Aku tidak mau absen kelas dengan alasan didera sakit yang disengaja. Karena jika hal tersebut terjadi, Yaya pasti bakal menjadi juara kelas nanti.

"Yaya mungkin sepertimu, berdandan lama. Maklumi saja kalau mereka lama."

Ucapannya berhasil menyinggungku secara bengis.

"Hei tapi kan Boboiboy tidak berdandan! Dia saja tidak muncul!" sebatku kesal. Fang mengeluarkan suara cicak sambil menggeleng.

"Ckckckck, Ying, kalau memancing itu saja harus bersabar, misi kita juga sama hal nya dengan memancing," alasannya. Demi apa tugas mengintai kawan disamakan dengan memancing?

"Aku takut bakal hujan soalnya Fang," kataku.

"Tidak bak—"

**BLAAARRRR!**

Suara guntur memotong kata Fang yang sebenarnya ia ingin menyabarkanku. Matanya ia tutup dan menghela nafas kecil. Sirat dengan helaan nafas menandakan ia kalah berargumen tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Oh gapapa kok Fang!" Aku membaca situasi dan aku paham harus menyemangati sang pria yang selalu iri dengan Boboiboy ini. "Cuma guntur bukan berarti hu—"

**ZRAASSSSHHHH!**

Hujan lebat tanpa diundang mengguyur badan kami berdua seketika.

"—jan."

"Hujan menyebalkan," kata Fang. Ia menarik turun resleting jaketnya lalu membukanya. "Akan ku hajar kau nanti, Boboiboy!"

"Ehh Fang, kau nanti masuk angin kalau buka jaket kan? Kamu berpikir sempit atau apa?" heranku. Fang mendengus kecil merespon.

"Kau kira aku membuka jaketku untuk apa?" ia melebarkan jaketnya untuk menutupi... kepalaku. Wajahku nampak merah semu dibuatnya.

"A—aku kan pakai _hoodie _juga, Fang!" dan sang lawan memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatapku. Keheningan tercipta diantara kami jika saja guyuran deras hujan tidak turun menghujam kami. Suasana yang harusnya sepi menjadi cukup ramai oleh gendang telinga akibat hujan.

Hujan lebat semakin menjadi, dan kepalaku kurasakan basah walau sudah ditutup oleh lebaran jaket Fang. Untuk bahan kain, kurasa wajar aku kebasahan karena kain mudah menyerap basah. Aku melirik Fang yang masih meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya dalam keadaan membiarkan tubuh dan pakaiannya basah, disamping aku yang tertutup oleh naungan jaket pemilik pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"... Ini salahku," kataku kecil, memecah keheningan. Aku ikutan meringkuk memeluk kedua lututku.

"Salah apa? Ini sih salah Boboiboy, Ying," balasnya. "Aku bersumpah akan menghajar wa—hatchi!"

"Kau masuk angin?" tanyaku. Fang mengangguk.

"Uhh aku menggigil," terangnya. "Hujan menyebalkan!"

Kuangkat jaket Fang yang memberat dan melepas _hoodie_ku. Aku kibarkan _hoodie_ bernuansa kuning punyaku dan menutupi kepala Fang. Sang yang ditutupi terperangah dengan sikapku, disamping aku memperbaiki kibaran jaket Fang kembali pada kepalaku.

"Pergantian jasa," ucapku kecil dengan senyum kuusahakan ada dari wajahku sekarang ketika ia menatapku dengan sirat bertanya. Wajah Fang pun memerah, dan sepasang matanya ingin tertutup disamping rona merah dari pipinya.

**PLUK!**

Ia merebahkan kepalanya pada pundakku. Heran, aku menyentuh dahinya dan rasa panas kurasakan dibalik punggung telapak tanganku.

"Hei, kau demam?"

"...," sang lawan enggan menjawab dan tidak lama ia menutup seluruh matanya. Mungkin dia ingin tertidur.

"Dari tadi siang kan?"

"...iya."

Sekarang, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa mengangkat lelaki seorang diri kan? Disaat aku butuh kekuatan Yaya atau Boboiboy untuk mengangkatnya, mengapa justru mereka tidak ada? Tapi aku juga ceroboh untuk tidak menyediakan sesuatu untuk mengatasi situasi kali ini. Padahal sudah jelas rona merah wajahnya itu terlihat karena demam. Bersyukurlah pada wajahnya yang putih.

"Tunggu Fang, kamu tidak boleh tertidur dulu!" ucapku panik. Kacamata bingkai bundarku terkena hujan karena keluar dari area naung jaket. Namun Fang hanya membalas dengan menahan tanganku kuat, mencengkeram.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," mohonnya dengan suara kaku.

"Kalau kau biarkan aku disini, siapa yang akan memberimu pertolongan?"

"... Dulu Ibu juga bilang mencari pertolongan dan meninggalkanku selamanya," nada suara Fang mulai terdengar sedih.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, istirahatlah."

"Ibu meninggalkanku saat aku sakit. Makanya aku gak boleh sakit. Dan aku kembali sakit. Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Aku terdiam. Setahuku, Fang memang antisosial sejak SD. Tapi untuk hari ini, dia menunjukkan sikap agresifnya.

"Iya Fang. Aku bakal menjadi pengganti mendiang Ibumu. Takkan pernah aku meninggalkanmu," aku mengenggam tangan Fang yang basah namun memanas. Senyuman kecil terlukis dari wajah Fang saat aku memeluknya.

"Makasih... Ying..."

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N: Ini, ini pairing yang paling bikin saya sebagai author kesemsem. Fluffynya mereka~ maaf untuk ini saya tidak balas review dikarenakan buat ini saja ngebut. Dan kepaksa dari data lappy dipindah ke hp lalu ngetik di hp hiks. Kakak saya itu kejam. Main game sampe batere lappy habis melulu sih. *curcol* /plak**

**Next POV Gopal. Jejeng~**


	5. Sesuatu yang Aneh

**BoBoiBoy Gakuen : Mencari Cinta**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. No yaoi, only sho-ai or bromance. Munculnya OC sebagai tokoh utama, namun POV selalu berganti setiap chapter. Tidak ada bahasa melayu untuk kali ini. Fem Hum!Ochobot. Bold pada kalimat pesan.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

_(Gopal's POV)_

**V – Sesuatu yang Aneh**

Perkenalkan, namaku Gopal dari nama panjang Gopal Kumar. Lelaki yang jarang dilirik lawan jenis karena tidak ada satu anggota badan pun yang menarik perhatian kaum hawa. Gendut, berkulit hitam (ini asli karena aku berasal dari darah India!), tidak pintar apapun (tapi ini bukan alasan aku salah tingkat kelas), tinggi, mikirnya makan mulu, dan hobi bermain permainan digital (berterima kasihlah pada aliran darah ayahku). Mana ada cewek yang mau sama pria gendutan?

Jangankan oleh kalangan lawan jenis. Bahkan sesama lelaki pun aku terkadang diacuhkan. Walau belum ada buktinya namun aku bisa merasakannya.

Setidaknya, ada satu lelaki yang selalu melirikku. Diterima olehnya saja sudah membuatku senang sebenarnya.

Dialah... Boboiboy.

Pria yang hobi menyelamatkan penduduk karena sifat kebaikannya itu menerimaku secara apa adanya. Dia memercayaiku dan akupun ikut memercayainya (walau beberapa kali aku mengecewakannya secara tak sengaja). Aku dan dia secara tidak tertulis oleh surat perjanjian, sudah dinyatakan terikat oleh persahabatan.

Sampai ketika seorang bernama 'Fang' muncul dan menjadi anggota kami.

Mengapa Fang? Sejak dia muncul, pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu terus menerus mengambil perhatian pria polos bertopi jingga itu! Aku jadi tidak bisa mendapat coklat gratis dari kakek Aba lagi kan! Ah ya, sebenarnya bukan itu sih. Rasanya sejak pria berkacamata gaul itu masuk dalam kelompok kami, aku jadi merasa sedikit—

"Gara-gara kamu Fang tidak masuk hari ini!"

"Eh... kenapa musti aku?"

Terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan menegangkan pada jam pagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Pertengkaran kecil antara gadis berambut hitam dengan pria bertopi jingga di depanku—lebih tepatnya di lorong dekat bangku yang kududuki. Perempuan dengan mengenakan rok pendek itu memaparkan wajah murka pada lawan bicaranya.

"Eh sudah Ying! Kenapa kamu sangat marah hari ini?" gadis berhijab nuansa merah muda menengahi. Yaya, gadis yang merupakan sahabat Ying sejak lama untuk pertama kalinya kebingungan dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang langsung main bertengkar.

"Dia—maksudku, kalian! Kalian telah membuat Fang sakit! Aku takkan memaafkan kalian!" jerit Ying asal tuduh. Kedua insan beragama muslim itu hanya bisa menatap gadis asal cina itu diam.

"_Hayoyo_, apa yang terjadi?" aku mencoba nimbrung memasuki obrolan mereka walau masih dalam posisi duduk pada bangkuku sendiri.

"Mereka ini seenaknya membuat janji! Karena mereka, aku harus merawat Fang sendirian satu hari ini _wroh_!" marah Ying.

"Janji apa? Kami hanya membuat janji untuk membuat biskuit sama-sama di hari minggu!" utara Yaya.

"Kalian rencananya mau berkencan kemarin jam 3 kan?"

Kedua kawan itu saling bertatapan mendengar alasan Ying barusan. Beberapa selang berlalu, Yaya mulai memasang tampang geli. Boboiboy terpengaruh oleh raut wajah jelek Yaya dan juga ikut menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya meggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Gyahaha! Ying, kami ini dilarang berduaan dalam agama kami! Berpegangan tangan saja tidak diperbolehkan," ucap Yaya geli. Boboiboy mengangguk kecil menyetujui dengan masih bertampang jelek.

"Bohong."

"Beneran! Mana kemarin kan hujan—tunggu, Fang sakit karena hujan kan?" terka Yaya. "Dan... jangan-jangan kalian menguntit kami?" lanjut Yaya dan sukses membuat anak berumur lebih muda dari kami ini diam seribu bahasa.

"Uhuk cieh," sahut Boboiboy.

"Berisik," desis Ying kecil.

"Cieh," goda Boboiboy kembali dengan nada agak tinggi.

"BERISIK AH!" teriak Ying dengan wajahnya yang kini merah semu. Boboiboy semakin menunjukkan wajah mesumnya terhadap kawan yang memiliki kekuatan memanipulasi waktu ini.

Memanipulasi waktu?! Eh Boboiboy! Jangan goda dia terus—

"Manipulasi waktu!"

**BAM!**

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan menggetarkan telingaku setelah sebelumnya letusan balon pecah menghiasi—menggema dalam kelas ini. Ying tiba-tiba saja sudah mengenggam beberapa balon yang telah berisi angin dan mengancam lawannya itu dengan mendekatkan jarum tangan tepat pada area licin balon tersebut.

Untung saat ini di dalam kelas hanya ada aku, Ying, Yaya, dan Boboiboy. Bisa ketahuan aib pahlawan super Pulau Rintis rupanya takut dengan balon.

"Oke Ying! Aku menyerah! Sungguh!" jerit Boboiboy panik.

"Takkan aku ampuni!"

Sebenarnya biasanya aku tidak pernah ketinggalan untuk berurusan dengan yang namanya mengerjai seseorang—bahkan aku pernah berkomplot dengan Fang untuk mengerjai pria bertopi jingga itu saat SD. Namun sejak aku merasa aku ada kekurangan dibanding mereka, rasa untuk mendekati bahkan bergabung ngobrol bersama mereka saja aku tidak mau.

Sesuatu yang tidak kumiliki... yang menghubungkan Yaya dengan Boboiboy sampai mereka berdua terus bersama dan bercanda tawa saling menghormati satu sama lain. Yang menghubungkan Ying dengan Fang sampai gadis yang awalnya tidak dekat dengan pria dingin itu membelanya setengah mati.

Rasa...

Memiliki orang spesial disampingmu.

Bukan itu yang aku inginkan—boro-boro memikirkan saja tidak.

Namun rasa diasingkan oleh kawan kelompok sendiri karena menjadi manusia tunggal tiada pasangan.

...

Sudah aku tebak untuk pulang lebih cepat—lebih tepatnya keluar kelas saat bel sekolah berbunyi tanda jam sekolah telah habis.

Disaat aku berharap Boboiboy akan mengajakku bermain sepak bola lagi seperti hari sebelum kehidupan SMA dimulai, dia kembali mengajak lawan jenisnya—Yaya—pulang bareng. Sempat dia menawariku ikut bersamanya, tapi aku hanya bisa merespon dengan menggeleng kecil. Beda dengan Ying yang sudah secara ngebut keluar kelas lebih cepat.

Aku membereskan bukuku lesu. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat sahabatku sendiri meluangkan waktunya bukan bersamaku kembali?

"Gopal, kamu punya catatan materi Fisika tidak?"

Aku menyadari seseorang memanggil namaku. Reflek aku menengok suara lembut nan sopan itu, dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda berdiri di samping tempat aku duduk—agak belakang.

"Ah aku bahkan rencananya mau minjam catatan Ying untuk itu, Biora," jawabku yang sudah akan menutup resleting tas selempangku. Saat aku akan berdiri dari bangkuku, dia kembali mengajakku bicara.

"Kamu merasa kesepian?"

Aku diam terpaku di tempat.

"Merasa diasingkan?"

"Apa katamu?" tanyaku balik. "Tiba-tiba saja kau bi—"

"Jadilah pacarku."

Tubuhku memanas seketika. Tunggu, Biora—gadis berdarah negara barat ini—menyatakan cinta? Aku tidak bermimpi?

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu Gopal?"

"Eh tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba main nembak gitu?!" aku histeris dibuatnya. Demi rambut Fang yang cocok jadi garap sawah, ini aku tidak salah? Ada yang suka dengan pria bertubuh gendut ini?

"K—kalau tidak mau terima juga... tak apa..." nada suara gadis itu agak bergetar ingin menangis walau wajahnya masih sangat datar.

"Biora! Aku mau jadi pacarmu!" ucapku lantang—reflek.

**Singgg...**

Hening sesaat. Biora yang sempat membulatkan matanya tanda terkejut, memandangku mencoba ramah walau tidak berhasil.

"Ayo pulang bareng sebagai peresmian," ia menyodorkan tangannya menyambutku. Walau bertampang datar, namun dia mencoba hangat denganku.

"Baiklah,"kataku langsung. Kami berdua bersama keluar kelas dengan menyikut tas masing-masing.

Aku tidak menyangka. Sungguhkah ini mimpi atau apa? Aku baru saja berpikir ingin mempunyai pacar namun gengsi, sejak aku pernah mengandaikan posisiku menembak dan dengan tegas sang lawan menolak dengan biadabnya. Aku sudah menyerah untuk menjual tampang, dan... dan... anak baru itu... menembakku duluan?!

MAKANYA CERMIN, JANGAN DULU MENILAIKU KALAU AKU JELEK! BIARPUN PANTULAN WAJAHKU MERETAKKAN PERMUKAANMU, NAMUN KAU LIHAT SEKARANG!

"Gopal," panggilnya pendek, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksiku apakah aku mendengar seruaannya atau tidak. Dan saat ia yakin aku mendengarnya, ia kembali berucap, "Kamu tidak mau tanya kenapa aku menembakmu?"

Aku pucat karenanya.

Aku mohon, jangan berucap alasan karena kasihan denganku. Aku sudah cukup menderita dengan berbohong sok ganteng di depan khalayak umum untuk menutupi keminderanku. Namun disaat yang sama, aku juga ingin mendengar alasannya.

Tidak berani berharap, aku menghela napas kecil dan menjawab dengan nada konyol, "Memang, apa? Pasti karena Biora sudah melihat ketampananku yang tersembunyi selama ini ya? Akhirnya ada yang matanya benar-benar tidak katarak."

Langkahnya berhenti, membuatku menghentikan ocehanku juga ikut terhenti untuk melangkah tanpa perintah—seakan mendapat perintah telepati darinya untuk mengikuti geraknya. Meski ia lebih pendek 10 cm dariku, gadis bermata ungu itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatapku lurus.

"Karena aku tahu posisimu bagaimana sakitnya."

Aku tertegun dibuatnya. Namun disaat bersamaan aku kembali tersadar.

"Apaan sih? Biora, kamu itu ngomongnya jangan tiba-tiba gitu ah. Kalau mau bilang aku tampan, silakan—"

"Kau benci Fang kan?" potongnya.

"D—darimana—"

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku berbohong saat lusa lalu," lanjutnya dengan kini iris matanya tidak lagi menatapku—ia palingkan. "Aku ingin mencelakai Fang. Awalnya hanya dia, karena aku tahu dia yang paling terobsesi ingin mengetahui keadaan rivalnya itu. Namun aku tidak tahu Ying bakal dibawanya secara paksa. Dan... aku bersyukur Ying tidak kenapa-napa."

Ini menyangkut dengan obrolan mereka di pagi hari sebelumnya kan?

"Kau melakukan hal itu? Kenapa?" wajahku masam menatapnya. Ia masih juga membuang wajahnya enggan berani melihat reaksiku.

"Karena rasanya diasingkan oleh penyelamat itu menyakitkan, Gopal," ia mengenggam dadanya, lebih tepatnya menarik pita merah yang menjadi dasi seragam SMA kami. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. "Tolong jangan sembunyikan perasaan kesalmu itu dengan berbuat hal konyol. Itu memalukan. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Tanpa kebohongan."

Ternyata dia mengerti posisiku. Namun bagaimana juga, secara lisan ia mengungkapkan bahwa dia... mengasihaniku kan?

"Terima kasih Biora, sudah mau berbuat baik denganku," ucapku langsung dengan nada tinggi yang tidak bisa tertahan—keluar begitu saja. Tiga kalimat pendek lontarannya yang secara tidak langsung menggambarkan diriku yang membuatku kesal. "Tanpamu, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Aku bertingkah konyol karena itu yang aku mau. Aku tidak berbohong pada siapapun."

Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya. Rasanya begitu kesal aku mendengar kejujurannya. Meski ucapannya seharusnya mendapat penghargaan, namun tidak dengan sampai mencelakai kawan sendiri kan?

Apalagi Fang.

Walau jujur kukatakan aku memang kesal dengan anak bernama Fang itu. Dulu aku memang sering menjual fotonya pada fansnya dan aku mendadak kaya saat itu juga. Namun dari dulu kadang aku sering membuatnya kesal karena dari sana aku memang selalu menyimpan rasa benci walau kecil dengan pria pengendali kegelapan itu. Misal saat aku sukses mengatakan dia tidak punya akal saat melawan perampok bank beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"G—gopal..."

...

Seharian dari sepulang sekolah sampai keesokan harinya aku masih terus memikirkan ucapan Biora yang tiba-tiba itu. Mengaku mengerti posisiku, tetapi dengan cara mengasihani tentunya tak perlu diberi. Aku benci sekali dengan sikapnya kemarin.

Sengaja aku masuk sekolah pagi-pagi untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Mungkin walaupun aku manusia bodoh, namun butuh yang namanya penenang.

Sampai lupa yang membuat biasanya pagiku tenang itu adalah meminum coklat Tok Aba setiap jam setengah tujuh. Lumayan sih, mengurangi jatah catatan hutang. Tumbenan kan.

Ahh...

Tas selempang kain bernuansa ungu imut terlihat tergeletak di atas meja belakang kursiku.

Ini, tas milik Biora kan? Berarti dia masuk awal dariku? Namun mengapa tidak ada sosoknya?

Aku mencari-cari diluar moga-moga Biora tidak menemukanku masuk. Bisa gawat jika kami bertemu. Dan sekali lagi aku bernapas lega karena lorong dan ruang kelas sepi—tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni makhluk hidup lewat.

"Ahaha, abaikan Gopal. Kau adalah pahlawan. Tidak boleh gugup karena masalah cinta," ucapku menenangkan. Oh demi apa aku bisa berucap narsis disaat gugup?

Aku berjalan dan baru saja ingin menaruh tasku. Dan secarik kertas putih bertulisan pulpen tinta hitam tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja Biora. Dengan sikap sok ingin tahu, tanganku tertarik begitu saja mengambilnya. Beberapa selang waktu aku membaca isi pesan tersebut secara (sok) khusyuk. Kan keren aja kalo pake tampang serius layaknya detektif Kanon—tokoh kartu kesukaanku.

"I... ini..."

Isi pesan dari tulisan kecil itu membuat raut wajah main-mainku menjadi raut ketakutan.

"**Satu sekitar 12 Juli 20xx, menanyakan informasi Fang dan Boboiboy dengan mengakrabkan diri pada Ochobot sekaligus mendapatkan kekuatan secara sengaja?** Apa maksudnya ini?"

Iris mataku terus kugerakkan mengikuti alur tulisan dan kembali membacanya.

"**Dua pada tanggal 26 juli 20xx, membuat Boboiboy menyadari perasaan kalau Fang ingin didekatnya ketika memasuki sekolah? Dan karena tuan membantah dan dibilang Fang itu orangnya sok kuat makanya jangan dijodohkan?** A—apa? Dikira homo apa?" wajahku panik. "**Tiga pada tanggal 31 Juli 20xx, mencari kelemahan Boboiboy dan karena kedua tidak berhasil maka membuat Yaya meminta bantuan Boboiboy sampai membuat mereka berduaan?** I—ini... Dan ke **empat 1 Agustus 20xx, membuat Fang lemah dengan mengarang cerita akan janjian Yaya dan Boboiboy?** Dan ada coretan **menyebalkan sekali tiba-tiba disuruh memakan biskuit beracun, untung saja aku punya kekuatan untuk mengalihkan mereka dengan menggantung biskuit dalam kerongkongan menggunakan tali?** G—gila."

Jadi? Biora itu punya tuan? Siapa tuannya? Dan ini alasan asli mengapa dia menjebak Fang sampai kemarin dia tidak hadia masuk sekolah? Yang sampai Ying harus buru-buru bolak-balik dari kelas ke rumah hantu baik saat jam istirahat?

"**Dan kelima, menghasut Gopal agar membenci mereka dan membuat pertikaian kecil namun gagal. Bila kelima tidak berhasil, gunakan syarat ke enam. Ke enam, menyandera kakek Aba disaat Boboiboy ke sekolah?** Hah? Ada apa ini?"

Kutengok tanggal yang tertera dalam rencana poin terakhirnya. Bagus, seperti yang kuduga. Ketika sadar Biora tidak ada dalam kelas dan meninggalkan barangnya, aku sudah menerkanya. Alasan mengapa Biora mencoba mendekatiku kemarin. Seharusnya aku sudah sadar kalau anak itu memang agak aneh sikapnya!

Padahal aku sudah melihat bahwa dia memang serius berucap mengerti keadaanku saat itu. Aktingnya luar biasa, sampai membuat lawannya terhasut!

"Boboiboy! BOBOIBOY!"

Aku berusaha melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas terburu-buru. Karena aku tahu—

Saat tertulis tanggal 3 Agustus, itu artinya hari ini!

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N: Sejak lama tidak menulis di depan lappy rasanya sedikit amnesia bagaimana cara menulis biasanya. Kalian para readers kenapa senang sekali menagih sih? *gali liang lahat sambil nangis banjir darah***

**Alasan mengapa fanfic ini lama update itu karena dari Gopal POV sudah masuk dalam cerita pokoknya yaitu penggungkapan siapa sih Biora itu? Dan itu benar-benar harus terancang jauh-jauh hari, dan menyebabkan saya sampai amnesia mendadak untuk melanjutkan karena tiba-tiba punya kerjaan di DuTa (yang menyebabkan saya sempat delete story 'Dikejar Setan' karena udah pesimis gak mampu lanjutin tapi tiba-tiba optimis mampu buat walau harus buat fanfic ini selesai dulu baru lanjutin). Syukur jauh-jauh hari udah buat plot coretannya.**

**Terimakasih karena rata-rata yang review sekarang punya akun sendiri. Rasanya jadi lumayan ringan membalas review dan bersyukur yang nanya sampai saya harus buka spoiler itu rata-rata bisa dibalas lewat PM. Saya hanya balas yang tidak saya PM ya? Oh ya next POV adalah Biora. Dan saya ingatkan, kemungkinan saya akan update lama banget.**

**mizuki-chan: makasih!**

**Mia Malfoy: Si siapa ya? *amnesia sejenak* okeh ini udah diapdet!**

**Yuriko-chan is coming: Bagus, saya bangga dengan penghematan kalian berdua nak *thumbs up*Makasih udah review ya!**

**Anya: Err yah, kayaknya sementara pairingnya belum kedeteksi *batuk2 liat Biora***

**The detective: Soal tambah mungkin bakal dibuat side storynya. Namun saya akan buat kalau banyak peminat trus ff ini selesai. Makasih ucapannya~**

**Naila: Makasih banget ucapannya!**

**kitri: Biora mungkin sudah terlihat sebagai mak comblang dalam selimut (bahasa apaan tu thor?) oke ini sudah update~**


End file.
